


Walls

by MunchyMoon



Series: Caring. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Being taken care of, Caretaker Thomas, Fluff, Gay, James is a tsundere at first, James is missing a leg, M/M, The title will make sense later, about our peeps, also maybe, and being cared for, basically I'll make a series, but it gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchyMoon/pseuds/MunchyMoon
Summary: Thomas Jefferson a proud caretaker has recently been promoted to taking care of someone named James Madison. Will Thomas help James out of walls he built around himself or will they both crumble?





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had crutches and it sucks your arms will be so tired all the time. Also I wanted to make a hamilton fic because this is a great place also this is my first fic and y'know I'm nervous.

Thomas worked as a caretaker, someone who helps people who are disabled or sick and need help doing things. Thomas had recently been promoted he went from to getting training on how to help disabled people. Which to be honest, was kinda scary.

It was sudden a woman by the name of Angelica Schuyler had called and practically begged them to send someone for a friend of hers, who had lost a leg. (For reasons she didn’t want to state.) She gave them a time, (12:00 am,) and told them the person who needed help went by the name of James Madison.

The job was supposed to go to Eliza but she was on vacation. So Thomas needed training to do this because he wasn’t busy. So now he was trying to learn how to help and care for someone with only one leg. Thomas would be practically living in his house.

Thomas packed his stuff, made sure he was wearing his greatest magenta outfit, and started making his way to James’ house. When he got there he was happy to see the house was quite nice, 2 floors. Once he knocked a lady almost instantly answered, she smiled at him but he could see her examining him closely as if trying to see if he was good enough.

“You are Mr. Jefferson, right?” She asked, still inspecting.

“Just Thomas, please.” Thomas tried to look as non-threatening as possible.

She looked him over again before screaming “James get your butt over here and meet your caretaker!”

Thomas heard a loud yell of ‘No’ so Angelica gave an annoyed look in a certain direction before she looked back at Thomas.

“Come with me.” She looked exasperated leading Thomas to what looked like a dining room connected to a kitchen or just a table with chairs in a kitchen? Thomas doesn’t care what you call it. Who he assumed was James was sitting in a chair looking at Thomas like he just did something outrageous.

“Well Thomas, James, have fun and don’t die and or kill each other.”

As she left, and so did James happiness, Thomas and James stared at each other.

1\. James was way cuter than expected.

2\. Thomas was also cuter than expected.

3\. Thomas was pretty sure James would be the end of him. As James finished his oatmeal and Thomas kept staring at him uncomfortably _at least he isn’t staring at your leg_. James decided to just completely ignore his presence, _even though it was kinda hard cause he was hot as fuck_. James was way too close to finishing his oatmeal, so he just stared at his way too expensive crutches longingly.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Thomas said also staring at his crutches. (This was awkward as hell, seriously why was this so awkward?) Thomas needed something to do so he asked what room he could sleep in, to which James answered (very cryptically) 2nd floor, east, II (He literally said II.)

Thomas picking up his suitcase he shuffled upstairs finding 4 rooms, one of them were open and had grey walls and clothes strewn around (it looked emo.) Going in the other room that was basically empty well except a made bed. Thomas put his beautiful clothing away and some random souvenirs on the shelves and happily redecorating.

James meanwhile, was trying to desperately reach his crutches, _stupid Angelica had to move them because of the stupid fear of tripping on them. It’d be great if she didn’t move them while they were leaning on the table_. Okay he finally reached his stupid crutches and stood up reaching the bathroom he sighed in relief.

Thomas’ room looked amazing of course he could buy more for it but so far it looked nice much better than the other open room he’d seen before (He assumed that was James’ room.) Thomas was satisfied with what he put together for now and went downstairs to not see James at the table anymore which scared him so he screamed James’ name.

“James!”

“I’m on the couch!” James hearing Thomas’ steps coming toward him he quickly went back to watching The Office _which was way better than having friends_. Thomas sat down next to him and just stared at him again before also watching The Office.

“So James do you have any house rules I should know or stuff you might be uncomfortable with?”

“Okay so first please don’t snoop in my room, second don’t murder me in my sleep, Oh and if I don’t ask for help then don’t help me. Oh also I get sick a lot so if I ask you to get me medicine then grab the medicine bag, Angelica’s sister made it super colorful and stitched the words Medicine Bag on it.”

Thomas studied James deciding that James would not ask for help all that often but at least he got a good description of the Medicine Bag. James was infatuated with The Office again so Thomas mulled over the job in his head everything seemed good. But he was probably gonna break the rule about helping, crutches sucked and made your arms super tired so he was going to make sure to help James in his obvious times of need. This job sounded great so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay thanks for reading also expect longer chapters this was just a first. 
> 
> Stay lovely my beautiful moon munchers.


End file.
